Programs executed by a processor of a computer utilize a computer-readable storage medium, such as a memory, data utilized by the program. Some programs, such as those written in programming languages like C, C++, or Pascal, for example, utilize explicit memory management. That is, memory is explicitly allocated and released by the program. Other programs, such as those written in programming languages like Java® or C#, for example, utilize implicit memory management. That is, memory is allocated by the programming language runtime system when an object is created and released through a process called garbage collection. Garbage collection is a process that identifies objects allocated in the memory that can no longer be accessed in the future (e.g., because a reference to the allocated memory has been eliminated) and releases the allocated portions of the memory to be utilized to store other objects. In some instances, garbage collection can be automatic, for example when a utilization threshold of the memory or a portion thereof is exceeded, or the garbage collection can be on-demand, such as by the program calling a function to initiate garbage collection.